Scarab (3.5e Monster)
If your sole purpose is to throw your weight around, then make sure you're heavier than anyone else. These giant battle automatons possess a crude shadow intellect that makes them fighters of extreme strength and cunning. Originally created to exterminate lifeforms in an as crude and thorough method as possible, they are bulky machines with two legs and four heavily reinforced, powerful arms, with something akin to a head situated on top of its uppermost shoulders. An extremely thick metal armor shell covers their backs, the backs of their limbs and their heads. They stand roughly 22 feet tall and weigh a massive 160,000 pounds. Scarabs have the ability to compress their body and limbs together in the shape of a perfect sphere, a form which they use to more effectively combat their foes. Combat In its normal biped form, a scarab does not move very quickly. Its base land speed is 40 feet and it is incapable of running. The scarab standardly uses Power Attack on its slam attacks*. This is factored into the table above. (Ex): A scarab can expel a spray of acidfire from its gullet; acid that both burns and corrodes whatever it hits. A spray of acidfire deals 10d6 acid damage plus 10d6 fire damage in a 60-foot line. Stone and metal are not affected by acidfire. After using its acidfire spray, a scarab has to wait for 1d4 rounds before using it again. Mode (Ex): When folding in all its limbs and its head, the armor shell that covers its parts seamlessly integrate into the shape of a sphere roughly 15 feet across. When in this 'bullet mode', a scarab can cause itself to spin very fast against the ground, but has control over its motion and can cause itself to roll in any direction it wishes. Its base land speed increases to 60 ft. and it can now also 'run' (up to five times its speed). A scarab in bullet mode increases its standard damage reduction by 10 points, to DR 25/adamantine. Also, due to its fast spinning motion, it gains the ability to deflect touch attacks. During bullet mode, a Scarab's natural armor bonus to AC becomes a deflection bonus. In bullet mode, a Scarab attacks by bull rushing opponents of size Huge or larger, and overrunning opponents of size Large or smaller. A successful bull rush deals damage equal to one of the Scarab's slam attacks (or twice in case the Scarab manages to bull rush its opponent into a wall or other obstacle). A successful overrun standardly deals double slam damage. : (Ex): By channeling its acidfire spray whilst in bullet mode, the Scarab can coat itself in a conflagrant, corrosive film that lasts for 1 round. During this round, anyone attacking the Scarab with natural weapons or unarmed strikes as well as anyone being bull rushed or overran is dealt an additional 2d8 acid and 2d8 fire damage. Similarly to the spray, the Scarab requires a 1d4 round cooldown before using this ability again. (Ex): A scarab possesses very thick armor. Its +5 reinforced plating bonus acts as a substitute Constitution modifier with respect to its hit points per HD, its Constitution-based special attack save DCs and its Fortitude saves. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster